Dreams Of Equastria
by Grinning Cheshire
Summary: Two bodies, one mind. Two existences, one being. Two worlds that are drawing dangerously close to each other. One is under threat, the other doesn't exist. And caught in the middle is a homicidal killer that hides under a mask, and a young mare Pegasus with no idea who she really is. Only one of their worlds is real, while the other is simply a dream. Or is it perhaps a memory?
1. Chapter 1

**Dream of Equastria: A TF2 and MLP crossover story, by Layab the Dark Saiyan.**

**Rating: **T (I do not like to take chances with my stories.)

**Genre: **Friendship/Hurt/Comfort

**Characters: **Pyro

**Summary: **Two bodies, one mind. Two existences, one being. Two worlds that are drawing dangerously close to each other. One is under threat, the other doesn't exist. And caught in the middle is a homicidal killer that hides under a mask, and a young mare Pegasus with no idea who she really is. Only one of their worlds is real, while the other is simply a dream. Or is it perhaps a memory?

**Author's Note: **I would make a bunch of declarations about me not being a brony, but then I realized, I really don't care what you think of me. I just hope that I will use all my ability to make this story enjoyable for you guys to read, since it was extremely fun for me to write. Forgive me if I make any mistakes, but I'm still getting over the fact I'm writing about….ponies….

Yeah, I probably don't deserve the name 'Dark Saiyan' anymore…

**Trivia: **The title of this story is a reference to the H. story, 'Dream of Armageddon'. The plot was also mildly inspired by it as well.

**Please Remember to Review.**

**Chapter 1: **Phoenix Rises.

* * *

Cold, I hate being cold, it's a horrible feeling. The chill it sends through my body is close to unbearable, the way it drains my strength, leaves my feeling weak and helpless.

I hate being cold, but right now it's the only thing that I know I am.

You see, I really don't know anything at all.

It isn't that I am unable to remember anything, but there is simply nothing for me to remember, because my life began about two hours ago.

Confusing, yes, but it is true. It started in one moment of warmth, only to be replaced by cold wind and snow.

Snow, I hate it as well. It's as cold as the breeze that is constantly blowing here, wherever I am. It crunches under my feet, and while that is a satisfying sound, the frigid needles that come with each step makes me regret taking the next one.

In fact, the only reason I'm still walking right now is the hope that I will find someplace warmer.

Fire… Fire is warm, I need to find fire. If I do, I'll be alright. But there is none around here, no flames, no warmth. It is just dark, and cold… So very cold…

No! I can't think about it, I just have to keep going. The cold can't last forever, there must be fire somewhere.

There, in the distance. I see some light, and where there is light, there's warmth.

The very idea of getting away from this horrible chill causes the wings on my back to flutter in anticipation, shaking off some of the snow that had gathered there.

Oh, right, I do have those, but they're so weakened by the cold that they are worthless to me.

Right now, all that matters is getting to that light, and away from the cold….

So… Cold…

* * *

"Cold enough for yah, muffles?"

A black gas mask turned to look at the Scout, who smirked back in response.

"Ya were shivering. Ya cold or something?"

His only response was a nod, before the goggle-covered eyes turned back to the large silhouette that sat in the distance.

The fastest mercenary fiddled with his dog tags, feeling awkward, before he spoke again.

"I's cold too. Why, of all the places we could be fighting, did they have to pick this freakin' wasteland?"

The larger figure shrugged, not bothering to look at its teammate this time.

For a few moments, all could be heard was the sound of a baseball bat being tapped against a wall.

Then Scout spoke again.

"Can ya keep a secret?"

Even under the mask, the teen could feel the incredulous look his teammate was giving him.

"Oh, heh, right. Forgot."

The boy took his baseball cap off, and gazed at the huge transport that was drawing closer to the base.

"To be honest… I'm scared… For the first time in a long time, I'm scared out of my wits."

He could tell the covered eyes of his friend were now staring at him, hard. But he waited another moment before he continued talking.

"I've died thousands of times, heck, maybe millions. But now, it isn't just our lives we're fighting for. If we mess this up…"

Scout's words were cut off by the gloved hand being placed on his shoulder. A distorted, quiet mumble came from the mask, barely loud enough to be heard, but it was enough.

"I have got no idea what ya just said, but I get the point." Scout smiled, getting the feeling that behind the mask, his smile was being returned.

"But, ya know, just in case this is the last time we fight together… Can I see what you looks like under that big stocking?"

A gloved finger nervously tapped against the flamethrower it held, but before Scout got an answer, a loud, piercing alarm filled the air.

"Get ready mates! Here come the blighters!"

The two mercenaries glanced back at the transport, to see its cargo-bay door opening. Scout swallowed, raising his scatter-gun, hearing the lighter of his teammate's flamethrower click on.

"Ya ready for this Pyro?"

Scout started to run forward, but froze in his tracks when his question was answered by a soft, ragged voice.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The fastest member of RED team whirled back around, only to find himself looking at a face he had never seen before.

And just like that, it was covered by a black gas mask.

The Pyro, raising its flamethrower into the air, let out a crazed laugh, earning a grin from Scout.

"Alright, let's go waste those tin cans!"

As the Scout finished his battle-cry, a rocket flew past his head, followed by the helmet-wearing maniac that was the RED Soldier.

"Man up, ladies! It's time to show these rust-buckets what REAL warriors can do! Charge!"

Pyro laughed again, and ran after the lunatic, motioning for Scout to follow. The speedster would normally not think twice about dashing head-on into a hail of bullets and explosives, but the army of his team's metal duplicates gave him pause.

Then, he shrugged, his usual smug grin appearing.

"Heh, these metal heads ain't gonna know what hit 'em! Let's play ball!"

Under its mask, Pyro smiled. It had been worried about Scout getting too frightened to help fight the invading machines.

Though, the boy had a good reason. Everyone was fully aware of the consequences of failing the Administrator. The very thought gave it colder chills than the snow that fell around the area.

No, it didn't matter. They weren't going to fail; Pyro would make sure of it.

The mercenary's finger gently pressed against the trigger of its weapon. It wanted so badly to go ahead and turn it on, to release the beautiful flames…

Again no, it had to wait. Just a few seconds longer and then it would be time. The loud metal clangs of the robots' footsteps were drawing closer…

Closer…

Now!

The Pyro stepped around the wall it had been standing behind, directly into the path of the horde of machines. Before their computerized brains could even process it, Pyro had already pulled the trigger.

Fire! Sweet, lovely fire washed over the bots, covering them completely in a burning embrace. Their metal faces melting away, as the flames reduced their parts to liquid. In a few seconds, these robots that threatened the team would be nothing but slag, a puddle of grey goop on the frozen ground.

The masked attacker couldn't help but laugh, not letting up the stream of flames as the fire grew into a high wall in front of it. It was so happy to help the blaze increase, to serve the mistress to which it had committed its existence. In return, the fire displayed its beauty for the Pyro, and kept it warm.

So warm…

So… warm…

* * *

I don't know why, but the cold is gone. Suddenly, I'm covered by a warm, safe feeling. The wings on my back extend, no longer stiff from the freezing air and snow that restrained them seconds before. Now, the snow melts away with each step I take, and the ground warms beneath my…. Hooves.

Something else I do not understand. For an unknown reason, I feel like I shouldn't have these, though the wings feel just as strange. But I've always known how to use both my hooves and the wings since I first woke up, so maybe it's just my imagination.

That light is getting closer, and my pace increases. Even with the protective heat that surrounds me, I want to get out of the cold wind. Now, it's not like I'm completely exposed to the elements. I have fur all over my body, but it is a very light covering, and a strange one.

My coat is a vibrant orange color, which is one of the reasons I was able to make out its color in the middle of the night. I also have a mane that runs from the top of my head down to the edge of my back, as well as a tail. I'm not sure what color either of those are.

A blast of cold wind suddenly hits me, knocking me out of the steady rhythm I had developed in my trot. Take my word for it, falling face-first into the snow is not fun.

This life may be new, but I'm already starting to hate it.

Shaking the snow off my head, I pull myself up, and try to get back into the pattern I had managed before. The light isn't that far off now; I just need to keep going.

Singing… That might help. Take my mind off of things.

Problem, I don't know any songs. There's a tune in my head, but I can't seem to put words to it.

The warmth is fading. I need to hurry. I'm not sure what caused this feeling to cover me, but I want it back.

Another problem with the singing, I haven't tried speaking yet. There has been nothing around except a few wandering bugs, so there hasn't been a reason to waste breath.

Maybe I should see what I sound like…

No, that would be pointless, not to mention would make me look crazy.

I'm almost to the light now, and can make out what looks like a large bush, or tree, or mound of dirt. It's really hard to tell in the dark. The sight does cause me to increase my pace a bit, which almost sends me into the snow again. After making sure I have my balance, I gallop as best I can to the house, dodging the many trees that surround this area

Huh, there is a single tree with bird houses hanging from it. Why?

I honestly wouldn't be able to tell that this thing is a house if it wasn't for the wooden door and windows. Speaking of windows, the light is coming from the lone one on what I assume is the house's upper level.

Wow, need to pay more attention, almost fell in a… I think it's a pond, which is right in front of me. It's probably frozen over, but still, ice hurts.

You know, all this internal monologue has kept me distracted, so I didn't notice that I'm no longer warm, in fact I'm freezing.

However, my sudden stop brings this fact to the very front of my mind, and I'm now shivering where I stand. The wind is getting stronger, and is not any less cold than a few minutes ago.

I'm starting to feel it again, the craving of the one thing that can help me….

Fire!

No, have to keep focused. The house looks warm, just go up, and knock on the door. Someone must be up, they left a light on.

And even if no one is home, the door looks wooden, won't be that hard to break down…

There is a bridge that crosses over the water, that, or there is a lot of snow hovering in the air for no reason.

You're probably wondering how I can see all of this when I have mentioned before that it is very dark.

Well, honestly, I'm glowing.

Very slightly, but I do seem to be letting off a very small amount of light.

Strange, but very useful. Maybe I'll figure out why I'm walking nightlight sometime.

Maybe not, I don't care right now; I just want to get inside.

…

It isn't easy to knock with hooves. I'm very quickly learning this. After shaking off the snow the accumulated on my feet, I tap on the wooden door, making a very quiet sound.

The wind is currently louder than my 'knock'.

Trying again, I draw my hoof back, and hit it against the door.

Well, that was much louder. And now my leg hurts.

Ah, a light is now shining from the bottom floor's window. I guess someone is coming.

Very… VERY Slowly…

Whoever lives here, hurry up! I'm freezing out here!

Slowly, the top of the door opens, revealing the face of a vanilla-colored pony, with a light-pinkish mane. When she speaks, her voice is very nervous.

"H-h-hello?"

I must be shorter than she is, since it takes a second for her eyes to fall on me. They are a nice blue color, the only reason I notice this is because they grew as wide as her head when she saw me.

"Oh my!"

Smiling isn't my strong suit, especially since my lips feel frozen together. But I try my best to smile for her. And I impress myself by speaking.

"Hi…"

It takes so much effort, but I force the word out. My voice is soft, and raspy, but it's mine.

This seems to be enough, as the mare quickly opens the bottom door, and ushers me inside the whole time muttering something that sounds like "Oh dear, oh dear, come in, quickly."

As soon as I step into the house, warmth washes over me, bringing a true smile to my face. I turn to my host, who is closing the door behind me.

"Thank… You…"

And that's the last thing I said, before my legs gave out, and I fell to the floor, everything fading away around me.

Fading… away…

* * *

"Pyro!"

Its head swimming, the mercenary picked himself up off the ground, as someone ran up to him. It stumbled forward, but a large hand caught its shoulder.

"Is little Pyro alright?"

The covered eyes look up at the bald head of The Heavy, and nodded, wincing at the pain that came from that action.

"Are you sure? Pyro has hole in head."

A gloved hand went up to where a section of the mask was missing, coming back completely blood stained.

Heavy, realizing what he needed to do, turned around and yelled.

"Medic! Little Pyro is hurt!"

The arsonist, meanwhile, was still staring at its blood covered glove. It had been hurt before, far worse than this, but all the other times, the pain could barely be felt. It was just a minor ache to the fire-loving maniac. But now it was very prominent, its whole head pounding, causing the Pyro's whole body to shake.

It then noticed something, its flamethrower lying on the ground a few feet in front of it. Pyro took a step towards it, before collapsing onto the snow covered ground.

"_Nein, nein, _do not try to move comrade. Ze robot snipers got a 'lucky shot' into your face."

Medic's voice was slightly calming, and seeing as it was more painful to move, Pyro chose to lay face down in the snow, as the doctor prepared his medi-gun.

And then, in a manner of a few seconds, all of the pain vanished, and the Pyro's body was filled with energy. Glowing with a very slight red light, the fire-wielder pushed itself up, giving the Medic a muffled 'thank you' and quickly grabbed its flamethrower off the ground.

"No need to rush, Pyro, ze battle is over. Ze others are finishing up the last robots as we speak."

Surprised, Pyro responded with a series of muffled words that Medic was barely able to interrupt.

"I'm not sure, maybe about fifteen minutes? Ze robots charged in full-force, so we vhere not able to look for you till we had finished zem off."

Medic wasn't able to make out anything from the Pyro's next mumble, as it let out a sigh, and started walking back to base.

"Is Pyro upset because it miss battle?" Heavy asked, watching his teammate trudge up the snowy hill that led to the Mann Co. facility they were currently using as a headquarters.

"I do not know, my friend. Perhaps…" Medic stopped himself, shaking his head, before turning and walking the other way.

"Come on, comrade, we have more patients to take care of."

Heavy simply shrugged, and followed his German friend.

As Pyro walked, it tried to stop its body from shaking. Its head was still pounding, but not from the wound. Something had happened, but it wasn't sure what…

In its mind, it knew it was missing something. Almost like a dream that it couldn't remember.

Almost… Like a dream.

* * *

Ironic that the first dream I have is one I can't remember when I wake up.

Also, I was right about one thing, the night didn't last forever. Even now, rays of sun light are shining in from the window across the room from me. A can barely see the snow outside from where I lay, glistening in the light of the morning.

It looks pretty now, but I know better. I still hate the stuff.

I realize there are more important things to do than thinking about how much I hate snow. Number one, I need to figure out where I am.

I quickly glance around the room, which is very much on the simple side. I'm lying on a green couch, with a blue blanket wrapped around me. I'm also no longer cold, for which I am grateful.

Directly beside the couch is a small table with a picture on it, but from the angle I'm at I can't make out what the picture is of. Next to the table is a green chair, which is also right next to the doorway into another room.

On the other side of the couch is a staircase, with a closet built into the bottom of it. What appears to be the main door is directly across the room from me, also there is a pink rug with a flower on it on the floor.

My eyes quickly roll over various other tables and decorations, including some kind of cage with a tiny staircase leading up to it, until the come to rest on something that makes me happy.

A fireplace.

A grin spreads across my face, and I very carefully climb down from the couch, trying my best to keep the blanket around me. In the rhythm of walking I've started to get accustomed too, I walk over to the stone hearth, hoping that there is a fire lit inside.

There is, sort of, if you count tiny flames and embers as a fire.

Which I do.

I stare at the beautiful, final dance of the flames until the sound of the door behind me being opened causes me to jump.

And when you aren't used to having four feet, landing is kind of awkward.

Thankfully, I don't face-plant this time. On this wooden floor, that would hurt.

My sudden fright diminishes as the yellow pony from the previous night enters the house, followed by…

A rabbit?

Huh….

Again, I notice her blue eyes as they grow wide at the sight of me.

"Oh my, I didn't realize you were awake. I'm sorry…"

I do my best to give a smile instead of a grin. While I haven't seen what my grins look like, they feel creepy even on my face.

"I just… Got up? I think that right…" My voice comes easier to me than before, but it is still just as raspy.

"I was just watching the fire…"

For some reason, this disturbs her, as she quickly hides her face behind her long mane.

The bunny, however, does just the opposite, hopping over to me and sniffing. It's actually a little awkward; I need to break this silence.

"So… What is… Your name?" It took me a bit to think of how the words should go, but I think I got it out right.

"Oh…Um… I'm Fluttershy, and this is Angel." The quiet mare nearly whispers her answer, but she does motion towards the rabbit as she says its name.

The rabbit bows in greeting, I just blink.

Another awkward silence, need to fix this.

I…. don't know what to say.

"Your…house is nice…"

A quiet thank you is all I get. Another few silent moments pass, with Fluttershy hiding behind her mane, and Angel just staring at me.

This rabbit is starting to creep me out.

Then suddenly, Fluttershy speaks.

"Oh, I'm sorry; I'm being very rude… Um… What is your name? If you don't mind me asking… that is…"

I open my mouth to answer, and then realize I myself don't know my name. Do I have one? I don't think so. A name is something you're given, and I was never given one.

So, I'll give myself one.

What is my favorite thing?

Easy, fire.

No, that won't do. I won't take the name of something so beautiful for myself.

As the three of us stand in silence, I notice a sound I had failed to hear earlier.

The sound of bird song.

Birds…Fire….

Fire bird….

I have my name.

Trying my best to smile for my timid companion, I give my answer.

"My name is Phoenix."

* * *

**Alright, that's chapter one! Cliché I know, but I really wanted to write this. If you guys want me to continue, please leave a review. Anyway, thanks so much for reading.**

**Please remember to review!**


	2. The Eyes of a Fire

**Author's Notes: **Hi again! Not much to say this time around except thanks for reviewing. These are honestly the nicest reviews I have ever gotten, so I'll try not to let you readers down. So yeah, enjoy Chapter 2. Oh, and sorry if this chapter stinks, I improvise everything so…

Also, the name of this story is a reference to the story by H. G. Wells, not just H. Stupid…. Whatever caused that mess up.

* * *

**Please remember to review.**

**Chapter 2: The Eyes of a Fire.**

* * *

The small, white dove cooed softly as it perched on the outstretched, gloved hand. Slowly, so as not to frighten its new companion, Pyro lifted its other hand and began to stroke the beautiful bird. In response, it snuggled against the mercenary's hand, and cooed again. Under the black gas mask, the unknown face smiled; it had been a long time since anything had acted calm around the killer, as its own teammates would give the fire-bug a wide birth, even the Heavy acted nervous around it. The reason for their behavior was obvious, for the Pyro was well known for setting its enemies on fire, with no mercy shown at all.

That much was deserved, as the Pyro truly did not feel sorry for any of its enemies that it had burned to death. For one, they always came back (Well, most of them did), and secondly, the life of the beautiful fire was worth more to it than the lives of the BLU duplicates that it had fought with before the attack of the metal robots. A fact that the others on RED were aware of, which had actually caused them to respect their mute teammate a little more than they did each other.

Or perhaps they just didn't want to have deal with an angry arsonist on their own team trying to kill them; Pyro assumed it was more likely the latter.

Yet, this dove had shown no fear at all toward the living-suit, coming to it for warmth and protection.

Warmth… what irony, and how fitting…

The psychotic RED member glanced out at the now calm snowy battlefield that the mercenary force was currently stationed at. In the distance, the giant transport could still be seen, indicating that there would be a second attack soon enough, but the machines had to reinforce their army.

Honestly, the arsonist could not wait until that happened, it was starting to get sick of this cold, and really wanted to set something on fire.

A dove… In the cold north. Something was not right about that.

Pyro, though not really knowledgeable at all when it came to things of nature, knew that birds migrated away from frozen wastelands such as this one. So why was this dove here?

As if in answer to the Merc's silent question, the bird's head turned quickly, as it let out another coo. Pyro suddenly noticed the sound of crunching footsteps walking towards it, and it turned slightly to see who was coming.

"Geminus! There you are! I have been searching for you!" A German voice rang out, as the Medic, in his white lab coat, came walking up to his teammate, who currently was still stroking the bird.

"Ah, Pyro. I zee you have been enjoying nature with the wise Geminus."

When his teammate turned its head in what Medic could only guess was a questioning look, the doctor explained.

"Geminus was a Greek astronomer and mathematician. He iz not well known, but I was running out of names for my birds." As he spoke, Medic stretched out his hand, and the dove, after cooing at Pyro one last time, flew over to its master, and perched on his fingers.

"Anyvay, I actually vas looking for you. After your injury in ze last fight, I vaunted to examine your head. To make sure nothing vas damaged. My medi-gun is not perfect, after all."

Grinning suddenly, the Medic added "Besides, your brain is such an interesting specimen, I am anxious to examine it further."

The Pyro simply sighed, and turned away from the broken window it had been looking out of. It knew that refusing to allow the 'doctor' to examine it would cause more problems than simply bearing whatever painful experiment the Medic wanted to try at that moment. Screaming in agony with needles in you would be over a lot quicker than lying on the battlefield with missing body parts because the Medic refused to heal you.

Not that the Pyro actually screamed…

Either way, you would end up in respawn, but the Medic was usually quick about making mistakes, while bleeding out was more unpleasant; but not by much.

Not that it mattered to Pyro; the mercenary was used to pain by now. However the strange, dull pulsing in its head was beginning to annoy it. Maybe the Medic could fix that.

And maybe horses could fly, and Spy would stop being such a sneak.

It hated that snobby French backstabber.

In other words, it willingly followed Medic to his makeshift 'operating room', silently walking while the team's healer rambled to Geminus, who had perched on his shoulder.

"I am certain that an injection of zat substance directly into ze brain could not be too harmful… Still, it iz good that ze Pyro will simply respawn is anything goes wrong… I vonder if I could keep the old body's brain to experiment on?"

Pyro sighed again, and made a note to burn its old bodies from now on.

Ignoring whatever the Medic next, it focused on a strange noise it had been hearing for the past few minutes.

It did not make any sense, but Pyro could swear it heard… Bird song…

* * *

"They… sound beautiful…"

Fluttershy bows her head slightly, but does smile at my compliment.

"Oh, thank you. I have been helping them learn to sing in harmony. They are incredibly talented birds."

One of the five said birds chirps what I can only assume is a thank you; it is the largest one, with bright red feathers.

"No, I do mean it, sir. Your group has learned much more quickly than I expected. There is not much more I will be able to teach you."

The timid pony must have noticed the surprise in my eyes, as she suddenly blushes and looks away.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to mention, I can speak to animals… It's my special talent…"

Well, one surprise after another. First, a stranger gives me lounging during a snow storm, she feeds me breakfast, daisy sandwiches turn out to be really tasty, I learn that a pony can conduct birds like an orchestra, and that she can talk to animals.

Also, the fact she can fly kind of surprised me, in fact Fluttershy hovers just over the ground most of the time.

Speaking of which…

"How… Do you do… that?" I ask, still not used to this raspy voice, or speaking in general.

"Do what? Speak to animals? I just have a connection to them…"

While this could be interesting, I'm much more interested in getting my hooves out of the snow. We had to go out of Fluttershy's house to hear the birds sing, and while it was at my request, I'm beginning to think it is not worth it; no matter how good the stupid fowl sound.

It's rude to interrupt somepony while they're speaking, but I am starting to develop frost bite.

"No… How do you… fly?"

Apparently, this is a stupid question, as the look she gives me is one of confusion.

"Um… I'm a Pegasus pony, like you, we can fly."

As soon as she says this, Fluttershy lets out a gasp.

"Oh, can you not fly? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you…"

It is rude of me, but I can't help but laugh at her. My laugh, however, is more of a wheezy cough. I think I need to get my throat checked out, as I am pretty sure I should not sound like this.

"You… didn't offend me, Fluttershy. I'm… just confused… My wings don't feel like they could lift me up."

Well, she doesn't seem to care that I laughed at her, so that's good. She just seems surprised.

"What do you mean? Haven't you always had wings?"

Huh…. That's a good question. I've had them ever since I started existing, but they feel… strange. My body is obviously shaped to accommodate them, so they must be natural; and Fluttershy has them as well, so it's not just me…

But they just don't feel right!

Fluttershy lets out a squeak as I angrily stomp a hoof into the snow, its icy needles stinging my skin. Letting out a sigh, I give the other Pegasus a slight smile.

"I'm sorry. Can… We just go inside? I'm… cold."

The shy Pegasus nods and we both head into the house. I didn't mean to be rude, but I'm sick of the snow, and the cold. I'm also annoyed that, despite always having things wings, I don't know how to control them.

Hm… Maybe…

No, it doesn't work. I tried moving the muscles in my wings, but they feel weak, and I can barely make them stretch out.

Though, that's more than I managed earlier, so I guess it's an improvement.

"'Um… Miss Phoenix…"

I stop shaking the snow off my hooves to look at my benefactor, who is now hiding even further behind her mane.

Gee, I wonder what she is going to say.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you, I shouldn't have asked about your wings…"

I do not like how guilty I feel right now. This Pegasus is just so nice and polite it's almost criminal to make her feel bad.

"It was very rude of me, and I hope you aren't still mad."

"I was never… mad at you, Fluttershy. I'm just…. Confused, right now. I don't know where I am…. I can't control… these wings, while you are… able… to fly. It doesn't make any sense… And I don't even know why I am here. My life began…. Last… night…"

My little tangent is cut short by a coughing fit. My lungs feel like they're burning, and while the pain doesn't bother me, I'm unable to catch my breath.

I'm pretty sure that some celestial being is laughing at the mare that began life with bad organs.

Thankfully, Fluttershy doesn't find it funny.

"Oh dear, I hope you aren't getting a cold. Um… Do you mind lying down? I can get you some soup…"

No, I'd rather just stand on your welcome mat and suffer. But to be nice, I'll nod for you.

Muttering some last instructions about getting comfortable, the introverted Pegasus hurries off into her kitchen, to make soup, I guess.

Hmm, I've never tasted soup before. Or have I? It doesn't matter.

I finally manage to get my cough under control, and pull the blanket around me as tight as one can with hooves. Being out there in the snow has once again removed the warmth I felt, and now even the small home feels frigid.

It's only been a few seconds since Fluttershy left the room, but I can't take this icy feeling that wraps around me. I don't like it, in fact I hate it.

I need heat, I need fire…

Fire…

* * *

Fluttershy hummed softly as she stirred the pot of carrot soup. Since Angel Bunny was very particular about what he ate, she had long since perfected the recipe for this simple, but tasty meal.

"I do hope Miss Phoenix will feel better soon. She's… a very strange pony, but I think she is just confused."

Aforementioned Angel Bunny was standing next to his caretaker, giving her a disapproving look. He made several frantic gestures with his paws, as if he was trying to talk some sense into the mare.

"Angel! You shouldn't say that! She may be different, but that's what we thought about Zecora, and she is nice… But also kind of creepy…" Fluttershy let out an involuntary whimper, before taking a breath and going back to stirring the soup.

"But Phoenix has been nice enough to us. And as soon as she is better I'll take her to Ponyville. It would be much more comfortable for her there than sharing space with all our animal family. I know she is creepy, especially her voice. But we must not judge her for it."

The white rabbit huffed, before turning his back on his caretaker, before suddenly letting out a loud squeak of fright.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked worriedly, looking away from the stew pot at the scared bunny, who was frantically pointing into the main room. At that instant, a blast of heat rushed over Fluttershy's body, as she quickly hurried out of the kitchen.

And then, she froze, her wide eyes reflecting the angry, dancing flames of the powerful blaze that raged in her fireplace, the stones of which were now darkened by the fire that tried to consume them.

"Isn't it… Beautiful?" A raspy voice asked, just barely audible over the crackling flames. Phoenix was grinning as she stared at Fluttershy expectantly, the blanket now hanging loose around her neck. Her wings stretched out to full length as the basked in the glory of the hearth's light, so much so that the mare's own body seemed to be glowing a vibrant orange, and her cutie mark, a flame, was much more illuminated. Her mane and tail seemed to be blown backwards by some invisible, waving as if she was in a windstorm.

The most disturbing change about Phoenix however, was the crazed look in her eyes.

"Wh…what…" Fluttershy managed to get out, her throat closing up from fear.

"The fire, isn't it lovely? I asked it to come back for me, and it did…" There was no pause in Phoenix's speech now, as she turned back around to gaze at the growing blaze, which was now throwing out sparks, threatening to spread to the room around it.

"Now it's growing. It's a nice fire…"

As Phoenix continued her ramblings, the other equestrian came to her senses. Fluttershy rushed past the crazy Pegasus, hurrying upstairs to her room. She came down seconds later with a small tied sack, and tossed it into the inferno. Breathing heavily, the shy pony was relieved as the fire started to die out, shrinking down to embers, as the magical powder suppressed it.

That taken care of, she turned her gaze, which was actually slightly angry, to her 'guest', but was startled by what she saw.

The orange pony's wing now hung limply by her sides, and her coat was back to its normal look. Her mane had fallen down over the back of her head. Her eyes seemed distant, as she stared at where the fire had been. The Pegasus stood completely still, with barely a breath escaping her.

Finally, Fluttershy had the courage to speak.

"Phoenix…"

The other mare glanced at her for a second, before sitting down on the wooden floor, pulling the blue blanket around herself tightly.

"The fire… left me…"


End file.
